Doors
by NintenGirl2002
Summary: As Abigail heads to university she is looking for open doors but every one of them seems closed. Until she discovers YouTube. And a certain boy helps her find her spirt. A/n: none of the information in this real. The cover art is by MatiZ1994 on deviant art. Check her out!
1. Off to University!

Minecraft

A/n: hello my little angels! Today I will be attempting to write a fanfic with these people : Mitch (BajanCanadian) Mat (Noochm) Jerome (jeromeasf) and possibly Preston (tbnrfrags) and Ty (deadlox) Adam (skydoesminecraft).

Disclaimer: NONE OF THIS IS REAL! I don't own them.

"Hey everybody! We are here with Mitch, Ty, and the Fluffy playing-

"Mat! Shut up! I'm sleeping! Is it possible to record at a normal time after ten?!"

"And that is my sister Abigail everybody"

I roll my eyes and get out of bed. I'm happy that Mat has a YouTube channel but could he choose quieter friends?

I'll miss him when I have to leave. I'm going to university is a few weeks with Alyssa, my bestfriend. I still haven't told Mat yet.

We're going to New Brunswick because I'm studying psychology and she is studying to be a hair dresser. This was the only university I could find that had the courses that we both wanted.

-/-flash forward three weeks-/-

"Mat, can I tell you something?"

"Hurry up, me and Ty are recording in twenty minutes."

" I'm moving to New Brunswick"

He pauses for a moment taking it in.

"Why"

"Because I'm rooming with Alyssa while she's at university"

He closes his eyes and puts his head in his hands.

"When are you leaving"

"Four days"

"Let's go. I'll help you pack"

"But what about Ty?"

"Ty can wait. You can't."

We leave for the mall.

-/- four days later-/-

"Bye Mat!"

"Abigail! Come here"

"Mat I really need to get going"

He hugs me and as he hugs me he whispers is my ear.

"Don't get into any trouble, okay? If you ever need anything just call me."

I get into my car and drive to the ferry. As I'm in the line up I wonder what Mat meant by trouble.

A/n: I believe this is a satisfactory chapter. All that's real is their names. Not even Abigail's real!


	2. Mineblock?

A/n: Guess what? I'm all alone this weekend because everyone is camping. So for every comment I get I will upload a chapter. So for ch 1 I got one comment, on ch 2 I want two comments etc. On with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own them. None of this is trustworthy information.

To be honest, I absolutely hate boats. The swaying gives me terrible nausea.

I slept for most of it. It was only like, 5 hours long, but I slept.

-/-time passes-/-

I get off the boat in my car witch I have to state very plainly is bright green.

Not just bright green but older than me.

I'm one of those people who prefer manual over automatic.

-/-some time passes-/-

"Lissie"

I scream at the top of my lungs. It's my nickname for Alyssa.

"Abby"

She screams back.

I haven't seem her in ages. She left the year before me.

Behind her is a boy. A very good looking boy from the back.

She approaches me and hugs me.

"Lissie! Why didn't you tell me you had a cute friend?"

"Oh that's only Preston. I think he and Mat are friends."

"Well shit! Preston certainly got better looking than I remember"

We go out to lunch at Applebee's. Me and Preston click immediately. After dinner he invites me back to his apartment to play video games.

He introduces me to a new game.

I think it's called blockcraft or maybe mineblock?

I don't remember.

But whatever it is, it's pretty epic.

A/n: These chapters will only be about four hundred words long because I plan on updating every few days.


	3. A Scholorship

A Scholorship

A/n: I know that I didn't get the reviews I asked for. :( but I think that you guys are awesome so here is a new chappie!

A/n 2: and this has flashed forward a year to spring break and Abigail is now a minecraft fanatic.

A/n 3: this starts off as a text message convo between Abigail and Alyssa.

Alyssa: hey

Abigail: hey

Abigail: guess what

Alyssa: what

Alyssa: if its about minecraft then I'm not interested

Abigail: well, I'm going to Toronto for spring break

Alyssa: why

Abigail: I got a scholorship to the Uni there

Abigail: hello?

That went absolutely terrible. I can't believe she did that!

I thought she would be happy for me.

And to think she was my best friend.

I call Mat and tell him the awesome news.

He says I can finally meet his friends Jerome and Mitch.

I'd like that. It's hard to find cute minecraft nerds...

A/n: I need criticism! Please... I don't know where they live! I just know stuff about Toronto...


	4. Mats Sister Is Good Looking

A/n: Hello! I want you to tell me your favourite Youtuber and put your answer in the comments, who ever I pick gets to give me my word count limits (eg. Minimum: 600 maximum: 1000) I did make the comment titled "the author" last chappie.

A/n 2: this is the first chappie done in Jerome's POV *happy squeal*

I just finished making a cops and robbers video with Mat, Mitch, Preston, and Adam.

Me and Mat were in a Skype call after.

"Jerome, can I ask you a favour"

"Sure Mat, what's up?"

"My sister is coming to Toronto next week and I was wondering if you could pick her up at the airport"

I pause for a moment. Mat interrupts my thoughts with a worried tone.

"It's alright if you can't I just-"

"Yes Mat, I'll pick up your sister"

"Thanks man. But you're not aloud to hit on her"

"I can't promise anything"

-/-the next week-/-

I drive to the airport with my beat-up single-cab ford f-150.

When I get to the baggage claim I text Mat.

Jerome: why am I doing this again?

Mat: because I'm your favourite?

Jerome: I guess.

Jerome: what does she look like?

Mat: here's a pic (a/n: if you wanna see her go to the end of the chappie and I'll have a link. That is all.)

Jerome: thanks

I look at the picture more clearly. It must have been taken during the summer because her hair is blown back and she is wearing a blue tank top.

Her eyes are a very pretty moss-green and her hair is a copper-toned shade of red.

Holy crap. Mats sister is good looking.

A/n: Hello! Remember to comment! Go see a picture of here 8193/8135811385_f59dbd9eb8_ If the link doesn't work it's on my profile too.


	5. Pick Up Your Phone!

A/n: And the winner is... No one. No one commented so far. But I'm all lonely and shit so leggo!

A/n 2: this is in Abigail's POV again.

Oh my god Mat! Pick up your phone!

"Hey! It's Mat-"

Voice mail again. Does he not understand that I don't know what Jerome looks like?

"Ding a ling a ling-"

It's Mat.

"Finally! It took you long enough!"

"What's the matter Abigail"

"What do you mean 'what's the matter' you sent a person I don't even know and you've only met twice to pick me up from the airport!"

"Abigail, me and Jerome have talked for about 200 hours combined, he's a good guy."

As Mat is blabbering on about how he and Jerome are like, best friends or something, a guy walks up to me.

"Hold on a sec Mat. There's someone here to talk to me."

I pull my phone away from my head and turn to the guy.

"Just one moment please, this is kind of important"

He opens his mouth as to say something but closes his mouth and with a slight shake of his head he walks away a few feet and pulls out his phone taking a picture I think. Weirdo.

" I'm back Mat"

"Wait one minute I just got a text from Jerome"

After a few seconds he interrupts me.

"Do you want to know what it says?"

"Why not"

"It says, "I think I found your sister" and there is a picture of you with your back turned to him on your phone."

"Well, shit! I'll go talk to him now"

I put away my phone and walk over.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot I'm Abigail"

I hold out my hand to him for a handshake.

"Shall we go find your luggage"

" I think we should"

"Then lets go"

We walk off towards the baggage claim.

A/n: Well he was a big chappie. You're a good chappie aren't you? Yes you are! Yes you are!

Well anyway I think I am going to make this a series! This is book one. I have the main plot planned, but you can't have a teddy bear without fluff! There will be so much fluff you won't be able to see. Book two may be rated M? Comment if you would read the second book if it was rated M. Also keep those comments coming! I think chapter ten will be a thousand-word special! What do you think? Comment it all! You heard me! Get dem fingers going!


	6. Idontreallydance

A/n: Still no goddamn comments! I will legit put this on hiatus if I don't get anymore... Thank you my loyal guest! I love ya! ; ) Anyways here is chappie 6 in mister Jerome's view. Btw Jerome is twenty one in my mind. In his he could be younger or older, but in mine he's twenty one "

"So what's color is your bag, Abigail"

"It's a big pink zebra print one"

I chuckle.

"You're not much like Mat are you?"

She giggles and shakes her head.

"What's for dinner?"

"Now we only met twenty minutes ago and you're already asking for food. That's more like Mat"

We both go into fits of laughter.

We get her bags and leave. We go to the truck and he asks what year it is.

"It's a 2002 model."

"It's in really good shape."

"You can thank my dad for that. I've beaten the crap out of it."

We get in the truck.

"You said you were hungry right?"

She replies sheepishly.

"Yeah..."

"How do you feel about Applebee's"

"Hell yes!"

-/- at Applebee's-/-

After we pay and finish our dinner we sit at the table for a while.

'Oh my god! I love this song."

"I'm not a big fan of music"

"Why not?"

She asks teasingly as she moves closer to me in the booth.

"Idontreallydance"

"What?"

"I said I don't really dance"

She scoots closer to me. And grabs my keys.

"Well we can fix that!"

An she runs off toward the truck with my keys in hand.

She hops up into the drivers seat and turns on the truck.

"Get in!"

I'm about to yell what're you doing but I decide to just go with it.

I get in the passenger seat and start to buckle up my seat belt but she zooms off.

"Where are we going?"

"Honestly, I don't know, but I saw a club on our way here. "

"Are you even old enough?"

"I turned twenty one last month!"

"Let's go!"

-/- at the club -/-

" come on Jerome"

"I said I don't dance"

"We can sit down and talk"

"Alright. But I'm not dancing."

As we walk in all the blinking lights overwhelm me. But Abigail fits right in. She sits down and orders a cocktail.

"You want one"

"Only one, I'm driving"

"Okay"

We sit down with our cocktails and talk.

"Why don't you dance"

"Idontknowhow"

"Jerome, if you don't stop with the mumbling, I swear"

" I don't know how"

"I can teach you"

"I told Mat I wouldn't hit on you"

"Well, your not hitting on me, I'm hitting on you"

We stand up and walk over to the almost empty dance floor.

"This is an awesome song to learn how to dance to."

It's so upbeat and happy. It has a 60's vibe to it.

"Just follow me"

She starts doing a sidestep and moving her hand back and forth clapping them in the centre.

I repeat her movements and after a while I get it. The song ends shortly and a slow song comes on.

She moves closer to me.

"You need to be able to dance more then one way"

And she wraps her hands around my neck. After a moment of shock I wrap my hands around her waist.

I think she rigged it so the longest slow song comes on.

We sway back and forth. Not really caring about the rest of the world.

At the end she pulls me closer to her and touches her forehead against mine.

Her breath is warm against mine.

She moves closer and I think "screw it" and I kiss her.

I can taste the lingering of a pina colada on her lips and her touch is warm and soft.

As we kiss she moves her hands down to my middle back and I do the the same to her.

The kiss breaks and we gasp for air.

"So are we boyfriend and girlfriend?"

She asks sheepishly.

"One condition"

She glances at the floor and frowns.

"I get to be the boyfriend"

She brings her head up and smiles.

"I'll give you that"

A/n: Comment if you awwwwwed... I should have split that into a few chapters but I didn't. I got the ball rolling and I didn't stop. FF&C Follow, Favourite And Comment!


	7. What To Do

What to do

A/n: you guys are spoiled! Two updates in a day! I shouldn't be spoiling you because when I go back to school you'll only get two chappies a week. Sadface. But anywhos, leggo! Back in Abigail view!

At Jerome's truck I turn to him breaking our hand hold.

"Do you know where a good hotel is?"

Jerome laughs and grabs my hand again.

"You aren't staying at a hotel. I'll make Mitch sleep on the couch. You can have his bed."

"I'm confuzzled, who's Mitch?"

"Shit! I forgot to tell you! Mitch is my roommate. Well, we share an apartment."

"Okay! If Mitch doesn't mind I'll stay with you guys until school starts."

"Great! I'll call Mitch and tell him to change the sheets."

"You seem excited. Planning something?"

"Maybe..." (A/n: hold on ya perverts that's a new thing altogether.)

"Whoa! Hold on cowboy!" (A/n: told ya)

We get in the truck and instead of sitting in the passenger seat I sit in the middle seat so we can touch all the time.

When we get home Mitch greets me at the door.

"Hi! I'm Mitch! Abigail right?"

I bat Jerome's arm.

"I didn't know Mat had so many cute friends."

Mitch laughs and closes the door behind us. He walks down the hallway.

"Welcome to the nerd cave!"

"Omigod! Is that a creeper plushie?! Where did you get it!"

"Ask my fans"

Fans? What fans? He isn't famous.

"Are you serious? How do you have fans?"

"I have a YouTube account and someone tracked down my address a while ago and sent me it."

"Jerome! Where's the grey sheets?"

"In the dryer!"

"Ok!"

I yawn.

"Go on with the tour. I'm tired."

Jerome shows me around the apartment and shows me Mitch's room where I'll be sleeping.

I curl up in bed and recall tonight's events. I get too tired and eventually fall asleep.

A/n: there ya go! Would you guys like a M rated spin off? Answer down there!


	8. Breakfast

Minecraft 8

A/n: I will not do a M rated spin off. You can decide what happens. What I do is I do three of four chapters filler and then I do a big humongous chappie. Thank you to bookworm of galifrey (epic name) yoshiboshi123 for the reveiws! Internet cookies for you all!

(::) (::) (::) (::)

Anyway, I'm being adventurous and putting this in dun Dun DUN! Mitch's POV! Comment If you pronounced it as pov not point of view. On with the loveliness!

I awaken to the pots and pans being banged around in the kitchen.

Wait a minute! I didn't know that we even had pots and pans!

Anyways I get up and walk into the kitchen to see what Jerome is up to.

"Jerome? What the hell are you making at nine in the morning?!"

I rub my eyes and walk into the kitchen.

"Sorry I disappointed you sweetie. I'm not Jerome."

I open my eyes and see a very attractive girl standing in one of Jerome's t-shirts and shorts making breakfast.

Then I remember. Last night Jerome brought home Mats sister from the airport.

"Well that explains why I slept on the couch..."

I mumble under my breath.

"You and Jerome and the mumbling! I swear..."

"Good morning?"

I'm surprised. None of the very small amount of girls Jerome had taken home has done this before.

"You might wanna go change."

I look down and realise that I'm in a pair of underwear.

"Sorry!"

I rush off to the bathroom.

(POV twist! We are now walking into Abigail's mind. It's a very scary place. Keep all hands and feet inside the story at all times.)

Mitch is a strange guy. Much like myself really.

Seriously? Minecraft boxers? Oh my...

"Good morning Abbie"

Two arms wrap around my waist.

"Morning baby"

I lean my head up and kiss Jerome.

Not a full on lip lock, but a peck on the lips.

"What's for breakfast?"

"Do you like eggs and hash browns?"

"Yup"

"That's for breakfast then"

"Can you stay forever?"

"Sure baby"

I chuckle.

"Did you know that Mitch has a very short term memory?"

"No, why?"

"He just walked into the kitchen yelling at you for making so much noise and then staring at me for five minutes not knowing who I am."

"You're not serious!"

"Yes I am. All of this while wearing minecraft underwear."

"Oh my god! I'm really sorry."

"I found it quite amusing really"

"It won't happen again"

"I said its alright... Oh now I get it! You're jealous! You're jealous! I knew it!"

"I'm not jealous."

Okay, How can I do this so I can tease him the most.

"Yes you are"

"Ah, no I'm not"

"Um-hm, yes you are"

Expecting him to keep going with the back and forth he turns me around and picks me up over his shoulder.

He brings me to the couch and plops me down and starts to tickle me.

"Stop it!"

"I'm not jealous"

"That tickles!"

"It's supposed to"

"Meanie"

Through all of this I am still laughing like a five year old.

"What's that smell?"

"Shit! The eggs!"

I hop up and run to the kitchen.

a/n: I don't really have anything to say. All that I have to say is that we are going on to three hundred views. Thank you soooo much guys! Xoxo!


	9. Pancakes!

A/n: Hey angels! Yes my dear bookworm of galifrey I know what your name means. Back into Jerome's POV. Geronimo! ;)

Disclaimer: I haven't done one of these in ages. I promise that I haven't captured them (sadface) and that they are their own person.

"Breakfast is ruined!"

"It's okay. We can go out for breakfast. "

"What's happening?"

"Oh Mitch, I'm happy that you decided to join us."

"And put on pants I presume"

Oh Abbie, that's why i love you.

"Really funny guys. It's not my fault that I forgot!"

Abigail frowns

"Is it really that easy to forget this!"

She strikes a ridicules pose.

We all laugh.

"IHop or abc?"

"Ihop"

"But abc has a buffet!"

"With no pancakes!"

"Mitch! Abigail! Stop it! It's a breakfast restaurant, not world war three!"

"Well it's Abigail's fault that she ha a pancake addiction!"

"It's pancakes! Who doesn't like pancakes!"

Oh my god... Are they serious! Breakfast is making them argue. I give up.

"We're going to knight and day for the brunch buffet. They have pancakes!"

"But-"

"Go get your shoes Mitch!"

-/- at Knight and Day -/-

"Why did you wear your own shirt Mitch?"

"I'm a self promoting person"

"Why can't I go to ihop?"

"Because I said so. And I have the keys"

"That didn't stop me the first time"

I take the keys and put them in my pants pocket so she can't take them without looking like a pervert.

We finish brunch and head outside.

As we're walking through the parking lot a flock of birds flys overhead.

"If one of these shit on me I swear...!"

As on command a bird perches on a power line above Mitch's head.

A/n: A pretty obvious cliffhanger there. The real reason is that I am leaving in a few minutes so I have to be quick. Love ya! Xoxo


	10. I-I-I lo-love him

A/n: it's twelve at night right now where I live so keep it down! Just kidding! Some of my grammar or spelling might be off, just try to bear with me okayz? I really wanted to post a new chapter because we have a new angel! Welcome deliciouscattle! We're pretty damn messed up! We have Malaysian angels Swedish angels and a bunch of others too! I'm experimenting today so I think I shall do this in hmmmmmmm... Let me think... Mat's pov! There are bad words...Here we go!

I haven't talked to Abigail in ages! I wonder how she's doing.

I'm sick as a dog and I already had some prerecorded videos I've been uploading.

I decide to lay in bed and watch YouTube videos.

I start off on my own to see if my scratchy throat was noticeable.

Jerome uploaded a new hunger games video entitled "Hunger Games: Meet My New Girlfriend!"

What did he do now.

"Hello everybody and we are here with-"

In the background you can hear edited in cricket chirping.

"That was your cue"

"Oh sorry! My name is Abigail and I am Jerome's new girlfriend! Probably his first, but I don't mind!"

"Don't worry guys I've had girlfriends before"

"Umm-hmm... You tell yourself that honey. Anyway! My full name is Abigail Nooch and yes, I am the sister to the youtuber Noochm."

I told Jerome not to hit on her! The little bastard!

I grab my cell phone and call Jerome.

"Wassup Mat? You almost never call me on my phone."

"I'll tell you "wassup". I saw your new video. Sure I'll meet your new girlfriend. And then it's Abigail! She's my sister! Come on Jerome! Have anything to say?"

"It was her idea"

"Come on Jerome! How low could you go! Just don't talk to me anymore. Ever"

(Pov switch! Abigail's pov)

"No Mat! I don't want to!"

"If you don't break up I will not talk to you again!"

"Your acting like a child! He's my boyfriend, it doesn't concern you!"

"You're acting like a child! Break up with him!"

"I can't!"

"Why not? Hmmm? Why not!"

"I-I-"

"Well make sure to tell me when you you do!"

He hangs up and I hear the gentle click of the phone.

"I-I-I lo-love him..."

A/n: That was different... I have a vivid imagination. This will play into key with further plot. Love ya! Xoxo


	11. The End

A/n: I am doing a thousand word special now! This is the last chapter in book one and I will be starting book two very soon. Question of the day! What should the next book be called? Leave your answer in the comments below.

I wake up with a wet pillowcase and tear stained cheeks.

I can't believe Mat did this! Can't he see that we like each other. We want to be with each other.

Maybe this isn't going to work out. Maybe we shouldn't think like this.

I'm just a red headed girl that can't control her emotions.

I need a miracle here. If I don't get one, my life is screwed over.

There is a knock on the door.

"Hello?"

"Can I come in?"

The door muffles all the words quite severely.

"Who is it?"

"Mitch"

"I am not the droid you're looking for"

"I'm coming in"

I cover up and shove my head under the blankets.

"What's wrong"

He sits on the bed and puts his hand on my back.

I groan and turn away.

"Abigail answer me"

I give him no response hoping he'll go away.

"Abigail, please..."

I take my head out from under the blankets.

"Are you happy now?"

With that I start to weep again.

Surprisingly he pulls me in for a hug.

His shirt smells good. I keep crying but this made me surprisingly better. We stay like this for a few minutes that feels like eternity.

Jerome has never done this.

"Feel better now?"

"Umm-hmm"

My voice is muffled by his chest.

He starts to get up.

"Don't leave"

He doesn't say anything just wraps his arms around me tighter.

I fall asleep and when I wake up he is gone.

I hear laughing from the other room.

I see a note on the desk that reads "I had to go record. Come tell me when you wake up."

I decide not to disrupt him and go for a run instead.

I leave a note on the door saying that I'll be back by two.

I grab my iPod and sneakers and get in the elevator to go to the bottom level.

I run around the block. And go to booster juice to get a smoothie.

At booster juice I get a large very berry. I sit down and rest and see a couple in corner the being all lovey-dovey. It pains me to see them like that and how me and Jerome will never be like that again.

It can't be like this. I need to remove him from my life

(POV switch Mitch)

I lay in my bed witch now smells so girly now since Abigail has been sleeping in it.

I don't know what I was thinking. Letting her fall asleep in my arms.

What if Jerome caught me and Abbie, we would both be shunned from him.

I can't have that happen. But on the other hand she's amazing.

Abigail is funny and beautiful, and the nerdiest girl I've ever met.

She is amazing.

And I think I love her.

(POV switch Jerome)

I get home and find that Mitch and Abigail are gone so I have to put away the groceries myself.

I find a note on the counter top from Abigail

Dear Jerome,

Mat has made such a fuss about us, I thought that we should break up for a while. I'm going back home until Uni starts again. My flight leaves at 7:30

Love you,

Abigail

No! She can't! I have to stop her! I need her.

I want her.

I love her...

I get in my truck and drive to the airport.

I get out of the truck and spot the bright pink bag I saw two months ago.

I run up to Abigail and pull her into a kiss.

This time she is surprised.

We stand in the soaking rain kissing.

The rain runs down our faces and goes through our clothes. We don't care.

This is like the first day we met all over again, this time I surprised her.

"So are we still boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"I love you Jerome"

"I love you too Abigail"

END OF BOOK ONE

A/n: This is the end for now. I love all of you guys! I cried while writing this. I hope you all enjoyed it also. The official book two will be released on Thursday. She you then. I love my angels! Xoxo


End file.
